


At the library

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [5]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Awkwardness, Bandom - Freeform, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, F/M, Horny Teenagers, I don't know how I'll tag this, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x5, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teen Years, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Tré conoce a un hermoso chico de ojos verdes en la librería en la que trabaja.





	At the library

A Tré le gustaban los penes, eso nunca fue un secreto; también le gustaba el rosa; las películas de acción; las chicas en traje de mucama y ese chico de ojos verdes que siempre veía en la librería en la que trabajaba. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él directamente porque cada vez que iba, sus compañeras hacían competencia para ver quién la atendía primero. Era de esperarse, era un chico muy atractivo y tenía una voz muy dulce (se imaginaba lo bonito que sonaría su nombre en la boca de ese chico... mientras gemía y suplicaba por más). Sacudió la cabeza, demasiado porno.

Hoy era una tarde aburrida, sus compañeras estaban atrás fumando y contando el contando el chisme del día mientras él luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos en el mostrador. Se regañó a sí mismo por no haber llegado su discman ese día.

Sólo miró la pared con agonía, tratando de ignorar el irritante sonido del reloj. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, el chico de la dulce voz con la que siempre terminaba teniendo sueños eróticos.

—Buenos días, ¿necesita ayuda con algún libro?— Él enrojeció y eso fue lo más adorable que Tré vio jamás, por lo que juraba que sus mejillas también adquirieron un tono carmín.

—Sí... Eh... ¿Tienen cumbres borrascosas?— hizo una pausa, bajando el tono de voz—. Es para mi hermana— se justificó. Tré rió por lo bajo y lo ayudó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Billie— contestó, Frank lo miró de reojo—. ¿Tú?

—Tré— la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Billie lo hizo sonreír.

Tré pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría borrar ese ceño fruncido con besos. Se puso a fantasear cómo sería tomarlo de las manos en el parque bajo la mirada estupefacta de los malditos prejuiciosos; cómo sería poder robarle todos los besos que quisiera; cómo se confesaría bajo la luz de la luna y cómo se lo follaría sin piedad una y otra vez,

Billie probablemente notó su sonrisa soñadora, pero para ser sincero no le importaba demasiado. Su burbuja se rompió cuando Billie le pasó el dinero.

«Se está marchando, pídele su número, invitalo a salir... ¡Haz algo!».

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba el cambio, lo de invitarlo a salir era un arma de doble filo. Podría ser homófobo y no volver a la librería nunca más o podría aceptar y convertirse en el amor de su vida (lo primero era más probable, pero soñar no costaba nada). Su mente era un caos, podía meter la pata con ambas opciones. No tenía demasiado tiempo. La puerta se abrió, sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica que entró, luego en Billie y todo se detuvo.

—Amor, ahí estabas— lo abrazó, el rostro de Billie se iluminó.

Tré se sintió enfermo. Él le dejó un corto beso en los labios y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Tré le pasó el cambio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que su rostro no reflejara el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa que se sintió como una puñalada, la tomó de la mano y le susurró  _"Te amo tanto, Adrienne"_ en la oreja. Tré no entendía por qué le dolía tanto ni qué era eso que tenía Billie que lo volvía loco con sólo una mirada.

Él se fue con su novia y Tré se quedó ahí con un mal sabor de boca. Bueno, tal vez volvería a verlo otro día.


End file.
